Rubis et Améthyste
by loveitachi
Summary: Le Sage en Deuil envoie un autre dragonnier, sa petite fille, aider Eragon chez les Vardens. En route vers le Surda ,un dragon rouge et son dragonnier lui bloquent le passage, l'emmenant ainsi à Uru'baen. TERMINER!
1. Concentration

**Bah…. Ma première fic sur Eragon. Enjoy**! 

**Disclamer**** :Aucun perso m'appartiens sauf les miens**

**Résumé**** : Le Sage en Deuil envoie un autre dragonnier aider Eragon chez les Vardens. En pleine route vers le Surda ,un dragon rouge se mettra sur son chemin.**

**P-S**** : Sauf Arya, les descriptions des personnages sont ceux du film. ( même si le film est mal fait comparativement au livre)**

**Concentration total.**

XxxX

« Un peu…. Un tout petit peu…. J'y suis presque…..Noooon. »

La boule d'eau retomba dans l'eau du lac. Glaedr lâcha un grognement.

« Concentration, mon enfant, concentration. », soupira Oromis.

« Je sais, je sais. »

L'elfe inspira profondément et refit l'exercice. Sans succès. Elle avait beau se concentrer énormément, il y avait toujours l'image de Vanìr pour la déconcentrer. Vanìr, le beau Vanìr…. Elle avait beau être un enfant à ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. C'était lui qui l'avait appris à manier l'épée avec adresse. Lui qui l'avait emmener voir la forgeronne pour lui forger son épée : Liebe/Amour. Lui qui la regardait échouée un exercice pourtant simple, ne sachant pas que sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise.

_Amé, j'ai besoin d'aide!_

Améthyste, sa dragonne, avait éclos quelque mois plus tôt. Son grand-père, Oromis, avait gardé secret un œuf de dragon. Même la reine elfique ignorait la présence d'Améthyste. Seul Vanìr le savait et il avait juré en ancien langage de ne jamais dévoiler sa présence. L'œuf violet avait donné naissance à une belle dragonne violette aux pics aussi blancs que de la neige avec un corps mince et puissant. Ses grandes qualités était la grâce, la vitesse et l'endurance. Les mêmes que sa dragonnière. Par contre, la force et la concentration était leurs plus grands défauts.

_Désolé Maude, maître Glaedr a été clair sur ce point : pas d'aide extérieur._

L'elfe grommela. Peu de personne connaissait son existence. Pendant tous les mois où Eragon étudiait avec son grand-père, elle et son dragon avait dû se cacher dans les montagne, entre Osilon et Kirtan. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne ressemblait point au elfe du Du Weldenvarden. Une longue chevelure blonde légèrement bouclée qui lui arrivait à la taille, des yeux bleus océan et une peau blanche. Sa mère, la fille d'Oromis, avait disparue pendant presque un an et était revenue, enceinte de neuf mois. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dire où elle avait été pendant sa disparition. Elle mourut, vidée de son sang, en lui donnant naissance, seize ans plus tôt, sans jamais dévoiler qui était son père.

Son grand-père arrêta l'exercice. À voir son visage, Maude sut qu'il était déçu.

« Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois », promit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de rentrer à la maison, les épaules affaisées. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que son ancien élève.

« Il est déçu », déclara Vanìr en se levant du tronc à laquelle il était assit.

« Je sais, mais la concentration me fait défaut, tu le sais bien pourtant. », maugréa la jeune adolescente en marchant vers lui.

Elle soupira. Vanìr dégaina son épée, lui faisant comprendre la prochaine étape. Liebe, l'épée violette couvert d'améthyste autant sur sa lame que sur son fourreau dont un diamant rond l'ornait, brillait dans la main de sa propriétaire. Vanìr enchaîna le premier coup d'épée. Allant de plus en plus vite. Ne lui laissant aucune chance. Maude avait beau être douée, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Vanìr était plus puissant qu'elle. Elle fit donc un tour sur elle même pour se donner plus de puissance et attaqua vers les pieds, faiblesse de beaucoup de personne qui ne pensait jamais à protéger cet endroit. Mais son maître d'arme avait perçu son geste et le para habilement. Ils combattirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Parfois Maude menait, mais plus souvent, son maître attaquait. L'elfe désarma enfin la dragonnière et lui pointa son arme sous la gorge.

« Gagnez. », annonça-t-il d'une voix plate.

Lui aussi, était déçu.

XxxX

_« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas aussi bonne que cet humain Eragon ? »,_ demanda Maude à Améthyste pendant que la première se lavait dans la rivière et que son dragon mangeait goulûment un cerf.

_« Je l'ignore, sûrement parce que je suis plus jeune. Je n'arrive même pas encore à cracher du feu! »_, répondit-t-elle en arrachant la tête de son repas.

_« Je suis une elfe qui pratiquait déjà l'escrime avant lui, mais il a réussi à vaincre facilement Vanìr. »,_ bougonna l'elfe en mouillant sa longue chevelure. Tout comme son grand-père, aucun poils n'ornaient son corps, sauf ses cheveux et ses fin sourcils. Aucun poils sur ses jambes, ses bras et son pubis.

_« Ton beau Vanìr »,_ rectifia Amé en s'attaquant au patte de la bête.

_« Ne joue pas à ça, s'il te plait »,_ répliqua Maude en rougissant légèrement malgré elle. Elle se leva et commença à enfiler sa tunique blanche.

_« Ce n'est pas un bon choix. Il est, disons, arrogant. »_

_« Même pas vrai! »,_ protesta la dragonnière en enfilant ses bottines.

_« Si! »_

_« Non! »_

_« Si! »_

_« Queue de souris »,_ l'insulta-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

_« Face de chèvre »_

_« Langue de crapaud »_

_« Pie de vache »_

Elles éclatèrent de rire. S'insulter mutuellement avec des comparaisons ridicules était leur jeu favoris.

_« Mais pourquoi suis-je plus faible que ce stupide dragonnier? »,_ geignit la petite-fille du Sage en Deuil.

_« Tu es peut-être plus faible, mais tu as un plus grand cerveau. »_

_« Le hamster dans ma tête cour plus vite dans sa roue! »,_ plaisanta-t-elle en riant.

_« Pas toujours »_

_« Hey! »_

Elles reçurent un message télépathique de la par de Glaedr leur disant de rentrer. Elles se mirent donc en marche, sachant que la maison était à plus d'une demi-heure de route.

_« Maude »,_ fit soudainement Améthyste après plusieurs minutes de marche.

_« Hum? »_

_« Tu sais, tous les espèces animales on un compagnon, mais moi… je suis toute seule! Il n'y a pas un dragon mâle! »_

Maude ne pu répondre. Les deux œufs de Galbatorix n'avait pas éclos et rien n'indiquait qu'ils seraient des mâles. Amé s'en plaignait souvent car elle se sentait parfois seule, malgré la présence de sa compagne. Les deux amies arrivèrent en silence devant Oromis. Il paraissait triste.

« Maude… »

« Qui a-t-il, grand-père? », s'inquiéta la concernée.

« Tu dois partir »

Ce fut un coup de poignard pour Maude. Elle n'était jamais allée loin de sa maison. La peur de l'inconnue lui tiraillait l'estomac.

« Il faut que tu ailles aider Eragon, au Surda. Lui et les Vardens ont besoins de ton aide. Angela la guérisseuse m'a demandé la permission pour que tu viennes—oui elle connaissait ton existence, Maud et Solembum parle souvent ensemble. Beaucoup de personne ont périt et la nourriture est en manque. De plus, Galbatorix envoie une autre armée vaincre le Surda, et je crains qu'il vienne lui même au combat. »

« Mais… je… »

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit ravaler son commentaire. Elle devait aider ce dragonnier de malheur. Et elle serait loin de Vanìr en plus. Elle lâche un soupir résigné.

« Maude », fit son aïeul dès qu'elle lui tourna le dos. « J'aimerai que tu voles haut et que tu ne te fasses repérer par personne. Galbatorix pourrait bien essayer de te tuer avant que tu atteigne le Surda. »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, son attention étant virée sur un papillon virevoltant près d'un érable.

XxxX

«_ Whaou!! C'est grand le désert du Hadarac! »_, s'exclama Maude en se penchant légèrement vers le côté. _« Du sable, rien que du sable et encore du sable pendant plusieurs jours! Tu te rends compte! En fait, j'aime mieux ici qu'être entourer d'arbres. »_

«_ Moi de même! Avec les arbres, je ne peut pas voler près du sol comme je le fait en ce moment! De plus, tu as aimé les gros oiseaux? Tout simplement délicieux._ »

_« Succulents tu veux dire! Je n'ai j'aimais compris pourquoi Vanìr et Oromis ne mangeaient jamais de viandes. »_ , sourit-elle.

_« Les mystères de la vie encore non-résolu »_

_« Ouep! »_

Prises dans leur communication, elles ne virent pas la silhouetter massive d'un gros dragon rouge venir vers elles.

XxxX

« _Thorn! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu attaques c'est pauvre bête sans avertissement. »,_ grogna Murtagh en croisant les bras.

«_ Je n'ai pas pu y résister. Cet oiseau était si exquis! »_

Le fils de Morzan marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et détourna la tête. Son regard se posa sur le sol. Croyant rêver, il ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit. Quelque chose de violet volait ras le sol.

«_ Thorn… Il y a quelque chose en bas »_

_« Effectivement… on dirait… »,_ commença-t-il

«_ Un dragon! »,_ s'exclama le frère d'Eragon

«_ Saphira? Non, ce dragon est mauve, l'autre est bleu. »_

Sachant que Galbatorix serait content s'ils ramenaient cette prise, ils foncèrent droit sur Améthyste.

XxxX

«_ Oui! Il m'a regardé avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. »,_ rêva Maude, le regard perdu au loin

_« Il a dit « gagner » je pari? »_

_« Mais tu te rend compte qu'il ma regarder dans les yeux? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimes cet elfe arrogant. »,_ déclara Amé en agitant la queue.

«_ Nez de pieuvre. »,_ lança l'elfe en guise de réponse.

_« Oreilles d'éléphant. »_

_« Dents de poisson. »_

_« Cheveux d'araignée »_

_« Dragon rouge! »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Dragon rouge droit derrière!!! »,_ s'écria Maude en retourna sa tête vers le cou de son amie. «_ Il nous fonce droit sur nous! Accélère! »_

Murtagh et Thorn furent surpris de voir leur proie fuir à toute vitesse. Apparemment, elle les avait aperçue. Le parjure tenta de voir qui était le dragonnier. Il ne pu juste apercevoir qu'une longue chevelure blonde tressée virevoltant dans tous les sens. « Une femme », songea-t-il.

Thorn cracha alors un long jet de feu. Améthyste réussi de justesse à empêcher son amie de griller vif en virant vers la droit sur virage serré.

_« Il peut cracher du feu lui?!?! »,_ s'exclama la dragonne, paniquée.

« _Tourne à droite et sort du désert, ensuite plonge dans le lac que je vois! »,_ cria Maude en faisant allusion au lac Isentar, proche de Gil'ead.

«_ Il est a plusieurs lieus d'ici_ », lui fit remarquer Amé en suivant ses indiquations.

Murtagh grommela. Non seulement le dragon était plus rapide que Thorn, mais aussi il réussissait mieux les virages serrés. « Il va vers Gil'ead. Il est fou ou quoi? ». Thorn le suivit tout en crachant encore du feu. Il ne devait pas le laissé s'échapper.

Soudainement, rendu au dessus du lac, Améthyste disparue. Murtagh ragea en ne la voyant plus.

« _Du calme, elle n'est sûrement pas bien loin. »,_ lui assura son dragon rouge.

_« ''Elle''? »_

_« C'est une femelle, ce qui est mieux. »_

« Après la pluie, le gazon est mouillé. J'ai toujours aimé cette phrase inutile. » , fit remarquer une voix mélodieuse sous Thorn.

Améthyste sortit de l'eau, éclaboussant tout sur le passage. Elle profita de la surprise du dragon rouge pour lui mordre le poitrail. Thorn rugit de douleur et tenta de griffer le dragon femelle. Un combat acharné se fit entre les deux dragons. Crocs, flemmes et griffes étaient de la partit, aucun d'eau ne voulant perdre. Ils se séparent enfin et se mirent face à face. Les deux dragonniers se détaillèrent longuement.

Murtagh ne put s'empêcher de trouver Maude plus jolie qu'Arya. Des traits fins, des yeux moqueurs, une chevelure brillante sous le soleil, un corps athlétique et une peau blanche. Elle avait une épée violette tenu par sa belle main droite. Elle portait une sorte de chandail de cuire sans manche, un pantalon qui lui arrivait en dessous du genoux et des bottines en cuir.

Maude compara Murtagh à Eragon. « Sûrement car c'est le deuxième humain que je vois en peu de temps ». Bien plus beau, il avait des cheveux brun, quasi noir, légèrement en bataille, des yeux sombres perçants et un corps musclé bronzé par le soleil. Il semblait ressembler à Eragon, mais en quoi? Certes pas son habit composé d'un chandail bleu océan, de son pantalon noir et de ses bottes.

« Mais oui! », réfléchit-elle. « Il a Zar'roc! »

« Où as-tu obtenu Zar'roc, l'épée d'Eragon le tueur d'Ombre.? », demanda-t-elle, enfin de sa voix douce.

Le visage du dragonnier se durcit.

« Je lui ai pris, par droit d'aînesse. », déclara-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence où seulement les rugissements des dragons se faisaient entendre.

Maude ouvrit grand les yeux. Le frère d'Eragon, lui?

« Qui es-tu. », lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis Murtagh, et toi. », répondit Murtagh

« Maude, petite fille d'Oromis, l'Estropié qui est tout ou le Sage en Deuil. »

_« Je suis Thorn »_

_« Et moi Améthyste. »_, répliqua la dragonne en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre son calme.

« Que me veux-tu? », demanda l'elfe en serrant la poigne de Liebe.

« J'ai besoins de toi. Mon maître te veux absolument, dragonnière. »

Maude ne pu répliquer car Murtagh lança un sort et elle s'évanouie.

Grand-père…

XxxX

**La fin du premier chapitre. Plllllllease, laisser moi des reviews, bonne ou mauvaise je m'en fous.**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas? Bon ou nul à chiez, à continuer ou pas?**

**Prochain chapitre : ****Père non désiré.**


	2. Père non désiré

**Kikou! C'est moi! Encore une fois. Pour le deuxième chapitre. Pas besoin de citer le charabias habituel, il me semble que vous le connaissez**

**Enjoy!**

**Père non désiré.**

XxxX

C'est avec une douleur atroce à la tête que Maude se réveilla enfin. Elle lâcha un grognement rauque. Son envie de frapper Murtagh grandissait à chaque seconde. Pourquoi cet idiot avait-il fait cela? S'elle le voyait, ça promettait d'être violent. Elle se leva vivement, mais sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Étourdie, Maude s'effondra sur le lit. Un lit? La dragonnière ouvrit les yeux, et doucement, elle se leva en évitant la lampe blanche qui lui avait servit de douleur supplémentaire. Celle-ci descendait du plafond crème en tourbillonnant légèrement et s'ouvrait comme une rose.

Maude était dans un grand lit moelleux aux couleur prune et pêche. Des tables de chevet d'un brun pâle des deux côtés donnaient une atmosphère de familiarité à la jeune fille. Un grand miroir dont les bords crèmes en forme de feuille en face du lit lui redonna son apparence. Elle en fut soulagée. Les murs prunes donnait un confort chaleureux et le planché de bois francs lisse faisait agrandirent la pièce. Une seule et unique fenêtre entourée de voile pâle illuminait la pièce. Trois portes en bois et une bibliothèque remplie de livre complétaient l'ensemble.

La dragonnière sortit du lit. Elle constata qu'on l'avait changée. Elle ne portait plus son uniforme de combat, mais une longue robe blanche. Elle espéra que ce ne soit pas Murtagh qui l'ai déshabillée et rhabillée. Maude s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur. Un grand jardin intérieur formait sa vue et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauté, étant donné la dizaine de pied qu'elle devait être en hauteur. Elle marcha vers la première porte et l'ouvrit : la toilette. Et alla vers la seconde : Une garde-robe remplie de tunique de toute sorte passant de tunique de combats au belle robe de dame.

« Mademoiselle la dragonnière est réveillée? », fit une voix moqueuse à l'embrasure du la troisième porte.

Murtagh entra et la détailla de haut en bas.

« Et en sous-vêtement en plus »

CLAC!

Ce fut le son qu'a fait la main de Maude sur le visage de son rival. Murtagh posa une main sur sa joue rougie, regardant la blonde avec de grand yeux couvert de surprise.

« Ça, c'est parce que ton sort ma fait MAL! », cria-t-elle.

CLAC!

« Ça c'est parce que je ne t'aime pas. », dit Maude en tournant vivement les talons et en secouant sa main légèrement douloureuse.

Après une minute d'ahurissement, le dragonnier lâcha enfin :

« Enfile une robe, Monseigneur le roi Galbatorix veut te voir. »

Des servante entrèrent dans la chambre et installèrent un paravent.

« Gal… Galbatorix….? », balbutia Maude, les yeux grand ouvert.

« T'es à Uru'baen , très chère. », annonça-t-il , souriant, alors que les servantes l'entraînait pour la changer.

Maude se résigna à se laisser habiller. Mais dès qu'une des servantes se mit à attacher le corset très serré elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de suffocation.

« Ça va? », demanda Murtagh en haussant les sourcils après avoir entendu le petit cris. « Est-ce qu'elle te vas? Elle à coûter une fortune et c'est très à la mode. »

« C'est difficile… à dire », suffoqua la dragonnière. « On dirait que les femmes humaines… ont appris à ne… pas respirer. »

Après avoir attaché le corset, les servantes entreprirent de lui mettre les jupes. Maude fut sidérée par le nombre. Elle qui était habituée de porter des pantalons et des chemises en tissus elfique, elle fut très inconfortable dans la grosse robe encombrante. Les servantes l'obligèrent à s'assoire et lui coiffèrent les cheveux en un gros chignon, percèrent ses oreilles – Maude dût se morde la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier—et lui mirent des boucle d'oreille en forme de spirale remplie d'améthyste, un collier avec un cœur en diamant et plusieurs bracelets. Quand elles la poussèrent hors du paravent, Murtagh ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver moins jolie qu'avec des habits masculins, mais elle était toujours…

« Tu es superbe », dit-il en la regardant dans une longue robe violette.

L'elfe le fusilla du regard et ravala un juron. Elle le suivit avec difficulté, n'étant pas habituée à porter des tuniques aussi longues. Si Vanìr la voyait habiller comme cela…. Maude se posa alors beaucoup de question. Oromis, Glaedr et Vanìr savaient-ils qu'elle s'était fait enlevée par le parjure de Galbatorix? Si oui, avaient-ils envoyé quelqu'un à sa rescousse, ou la laissaient-ils se débrouiller toute seule? Plusieurs questions trottèrent dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un immense porte en bois foncé. La salle du trône. Le sang se glaça dans les veines de la dragonnière. Elle eut une impression de familiarité. Pourtant, elle n'était jamais venue à Uru'baen. La porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grondement sourd. Murtagh la força à entrer. La marche fut longue pour Maude, chaque pas était une torture et ça la rapprochait inexorablement de Galbatorix. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et Maude consentit à lever les yeux vers l'empereur. Elle fut surprise de constater à qu'elle point il semblait jeune. Chauve et une barbe blanche bien tailler, il ne possédait aucunes rides. Ses oreilles pointues lui donnait un air elfique, sauf que ses yeux bleu océans contradictait avec ses origines.. Il était habillé chiquement. Tout en lui respirait la noblesse. Un vingtaine de conseillers étaient assit autour de lui, l'examinant de la tête au pied. Après un long moment de silence, Galbatorix sourit. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'elfe.

« Eh, bien... Eh bien... Une elfe et de surcroît, une dragonnière… Voilà une belle prise que tu me rapportes, Murtagh, je suis fier de toi. Ça compensera ton échec sur Eragon… », fit-il. Sa voix était douce, envoûtante, et pourtant, Maude avait la sensation qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu. Alarmée, elle tenta de communiquer avec Améthyste. Aucune réponse.

« Dit-moi, jeune fille. Quelle est ton âge et ton nom? », susurra le roi en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index et en le relevant légèrement.

« ……… M…..Maude….. et…j…. j'ai….sei….ze ans…. », parvint-elle à dire, plus par suffocation que par autre chose. Elle était vraiment serrée, cette robe. L'elfe tenta de respirer normalement, sans succès. Elle étouffait.

« Très jeune, pour une elfe.», murmura Galbatorix. Maude acquiesça avec difficulté. Vu qu'ils parlaient en ancien langage, elle ne pouvait mentir. « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, tu sais? Tu as le même visage… Sauf que tu as mes yeux et tes cheveux blonds était ma couleur il y a longtemps. »

Un coup de poing au visage aurait été moins douloureux que cette révélation. Non.. ce n'était pas possible… Il n'était pas… pas lui….

« Vous…. Connais….sez…. ma…. M….mère? », demanda difficilement Maude , les yeux ouverts de terreur.

« Bien sur! Elle était une elfe très charmante, sauf qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dit où habitait son peuple. Long cheveux argentées, yeux verts, une très jolie femme. Elle est hélas morte seize ans plus tôt en te donnant naissance. Quand elle sut qu'elle était enceinte de toi, elle est partit rejoindre sont peuple pour t'accoucher en sécurité, elle m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Ce fut beaucoup plus tard, furieux qu'elle ne vienne pas, que j'ai appris sa mort. »

« Comment... savez...vous tout...ce...là?»

« Mais voyons, Maude, c'est évident! Je suis ton père. »

Ce fut le mot de trop pour l'elfe, elle s'évanouit, autant par suffocation que par horreur. Elle sentit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, deux bras la soutenir.

XxxX

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux collées sur le crane. Elle se regarda, essayant de voir si s'était un rêve . Elle portait la même robe, sauf que le corset avait été enlevé. Prise de panique, elle hurla, hystérique. Non… Galbatorix ne pouvait pas être son père! Oromis le savait-il? Angela? Maud? Vanìr? Oromis l'avait-il caché au reste du peuple par honte de ses origines? En cet instant, Maude voulut se tuer. Plus rien de contait dans la vie. Le pire ennemis de tous les peuples, Galbatorix, était son père, son géniteur. Comment sa mère avait-elle put tomber amoureuse de lui? Ou l'avait-il violé? Elle hurla, pleura, donna en larme toute la folie que son âme contenait. Elle qui avait cru que son père était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un comme Brom, elle voyait ses rêves s'écrouler. La mort, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tout….

« Améthyste!!!!!!! », cria Maude, les yeux remplis de larme.

Amé répondit aussitôt.

_« Maude? Est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi pleures-tu? »_

_« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas? Toi aussi tu le savais! »_

_« Hein? De quoi parles- tu »_

_« TU SAVAIS QUE J'ÉTAIS LA FILLE DE GALBATORIX!!!!! »,_hurla Maude, hystérique.

_« Quoi??!?!?!? Non je t'assure, je l'ignorait. Hey, tasses-toi, dragon!» _

Maude se calma, apparemment rassuré sur ce point. Elle demanda plus calmement à son dragon à qui elle parlait.

« _C'est ce foutu Thorn! Il n'arrête pas de m'asticoter. Il me fait des avances! Non mais le…_ », rugit le dragon violet.

La dragonnière sourit tristement. Elle replia ses jambes sur elle et les enlaça de ses bras. Elle déposa sa tête et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler. Améthyste se donna comme mission de la consoler. Elle lui parla de Vanìr, d'Eragon, d'Oromis, des Vardens, de Thorn en se promettant de lui botter le derrière, de Brom et de toutes les choses qui pourrait l'égayer. Elles parlèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, Maude remerciant Améthyste d'essayer de l'aider. Après quelque heures, la dragonne se déconnecta de sa dragonnière, histoire de punir l'effronté de dragon rouge.

« Alors, on paresse », ricana Murtagh en entrant dans la chambre. Il reçu un regard noir de Maude.

« Ferme là, fils de Morzan. »

Le dragonier fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas. Il voyait bien la douleur dans ses yeux bleus. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Leur regard se croisèrent et se soudèrent. Était-ce des minutes où des heures qui c'étaient écoulées? Personne ne saurait dire. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient se permettre d'enlever son regard, c'était comme un défi. Un long défi. Murtagh fut le premier à parler.

« Désolé »

Maude sursauta, surprise.

« Pardon? »

« Je suis désolé pour la nouvelle. », dit-il en baissant la tête avant d'ajouter. « Je comprend ta réaction, je ne me serais certes pas évanouie, mais savoir que le pire homme de l'Alagaësia est ton père, c'est tout un choc. »

La jeune fille eut alors un bref élans de sympathie pour Murtagh, mais se ravisa, il était parjure, non?

« C'est la robe qui ma fait perdre connaissance. », maugréa-t-elle.

« C'est ça, c'est ça, cherche pas d'excuse. Et, au fait, je suis venue te demander de dire à ton dragon d'arrêter de frapper le mien. Elle va finir par le tuer. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Maude se redressa du lit et s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant le réconfort des rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Elle doutait de pouvoir sortir un jour d'Uru'baen. Elle tenta donc de communiquer avec Vanìr ou Oromis, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne le pouvait pas car il y avait un sort qui empêchait la magie au Du Waldenvarden. Maude jura.

« J'aurais jamais penser t'entendre jurer. » , chuchota une voix dans son oreille. La princesse illégitime se tourna vivement, près à frapper l'intrus, avant de ne retrouver nez à nez – enfin ,nez à poitrine—devant Galbatorix. Elle leva les yeux, rencontra ceux bleus nuit de son père.

« Que voulez-vous? », marmonna-t-elle, furieuse.

« Te parler seul à seule. Sans aucun dragons ou aucun conseillers pour nous déranger. »

Elle acquiesça doucement. Le roi commença à parler.

« Qui t'as nommer « Maude »? C'est cruel, il me semble. », demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils de curiosité.

« Mon grand-père. »

« Qui est-il? »

« Mais vous le connaissez, majesté, il s'appelle Oromis—ou le Sage en Deuil, pour certains-- il est l'un des dragonniers à vous avoir empêché d'accéder à un autre dragon. »

Elle sourit en voyant les traits de son père se durcirent.

« Il m'a nommer ainsi car j'étais différente des autres elfes. Maude signifie '' différente'' en ancien langage. Une fille différente que j'étais et que je suis toujours. »

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que ta mère et moi voulions t'appeler. On voulais que tu sois : Zanith. »

« Zanith? »

Zanith signifiais ''perfection'' , en ancien langage. Le cœur de Maude se gonfla d'amour à ce nom. C'était un honneur de le posséder. Galbatorix l'aimait-il plus que son grand-père, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis la veille? Elle ferma les yeux. S'elle changeait de nom, elle trahissait non seulement son grand-père, mais aussi le peuple elfique. Mais… elle n'avait jamais vu d'affection pour elle, dans les yeux de son aïeul. La princesse en discuta rapidement avec sa dragonne. Améthyste lui conseilla d'accepter, car elle préférait bien mieux Thorn que Saphira, même s'il lui tapait le système. Le seul problème : Vanìr. Le cœur de la dragonnière le réclamait. Amé lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais porté attention à elle, et que s'il l'entraînait, c'était pour plaire à Oromis. Elles se décidèrent enfin. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et regarda son père.

« J'accepte avec honneur le nom que vous avez choisie pour moi. », annonça-t-elle en ancien langage. La semi-elfe s'inclina devant lui et ne vit pas la larme de joie qui coulait sur la joue de son père. Dorénavant, elle n'aurait plus honte de l'appeler ainsi.

Elle lui parla de son enfance, du pays elfique.—Sans toutefois lui révéler l'emplacement.—de ses entraînements, magique et à l'épée, d'Améthyste, de l'amour maintenant passagère qu'elle avait eu pour Vanìr, de son combat contre Murtagh, se son grand-père, de son épée, de sa mission, d'Eragon. Bref, de toute sa vie.

Le roi quitta sa fille au lever de la lune, en lui faisant promettre de souper avec lui le lendemain, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle se coucha sur le lit, l'âme en paix. Zanith… son nouveau nom. Elle le porterait fièrement. Oui. Elle renonça à sa vie d'antan. Elle nia Vanìr, Eragon, Oromis, et tout le peuple elfique. Elle était maintenant la princesse de l'Alagaësia.

**XxxX**

**Pff… Toute une révélation, à ce que je vois. Maude change de nom et devient la princesse de l'Alagaësia. **

**¤ Psst! Reviews?¤**

**Prochain chapitre : ****La princesse de l'Alagaësia. **

**Allez, c'est pas si dur, le petit go en bas, tout carré, tout mauve. Vous voulez la suite non? Même si la review est mauvaise, je m'en fous. Je f'rais tout pour m'amiliorer afn de plaire à tout le monde!**


	3. La princesse de l'Alagaësia

**Allô!!! Mon troisième chapitre d'Eragon. Yeah, yeah! (Murtagh : Fantasme pas trop la). Bref.**

**J'ai une question pour vous, cher lecteur : Voulez-vous un lemon, oui ou non? Car on me la demandé par Email. Mais il faut que ça plaise à la majorité des gens.**

**Attente d'une réponse par review.**

**Charabia charabia mais je sais que vous voulez l'histoire. La voilà!**

**Enjoy**

**La princesse de l'Alagaësia.**

**XxxX**

« Allez, plus vite, même une grand mère va plus vite que toi! », s'exclama Zanith à Murtagh en parant facilement son coup d'épée.

Ce dernier grogna et se lança sur elle. Elle tomba en riant alors que Murtagh la chatouilla impitoyablement. Leur épée tombèrent sur le sol, tout près deux.

« On va voire, qui est le plus rapide! », plaisanta Murtagh en la chatouillant de plus belle. Zanith tenta de se défendre, en vain. Il avait une poigne d'enfer, cet homme. Mais il fallait aussi dire qu'elle pleurait de rire. Leur amitié s'était développée au cour de la première semaine de la princesse à Uru'baen. Galbatorix avait légitimité sa fille devant un peuple heureux pour sa nouvelle princesse. Près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enlèvement de Zanith et celle-ci n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Murtagh était un compagnon adorable, malgré son petit caractère grogna et sa légère arrogance. La princesse prit un poignet de son ami et le renversa vers l'arrière, ce fut elle qui se mit à le chatouiller malgré ses protestations riantes. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, épuisés, mais joyeux. Leur entraînement aux armes était devenu une habitude qu'ils faisaient tout les jours, même s'il pleuvait. Ce jour là, le Soleil brillait de mille feux. Les deux dragonniers restèrent allongés, pendant de longue minutes, à regarder le ciel, leur poitrine se soulevant par leur respiration. Ils se regardèrent en pouffant de rire. La présence de Murtagh dans sa vie était vraiment rafraîchissante.

Murtagh représentait la force brut et la ruse. Ses coups, bien que lent, étaient puissant et Zanith se fatiguait vite à force de les parer. Par contre, sa vitesse et son endurance l'aidait à combattre. Ensemble, ils étaient un duo imbattable. Chacun étant le contraire de l'autre, va de même pour les dragons. Améthyste s'était habituée à la présence de Thorn, qui n'était pas si dérangeant qu'elle l'avait pensée. Autant dans les airs que sur la terre, les quatre étaient indestructible. Chacun complétait la faiblesse de l'autre. La princesse posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, toujours couché. Puis, prise d'un malaise, elle se releva vivement, faisant sursauter Murtagh.

« Ça va? », s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant poser une main sur le bas de son ventre et en fermant les yeux de douleurs.

« Oui, oui », assura-t-elle, aussitôt le petit malaise dissipé. « Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais ce n'est rien de fâcheux. »

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête, l'air songeur. Elle lui affirma qu'elle reviendrait dans quelque minutes avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Ayant vécu toute sa vie avec des mâles et un dragon, elle n'avait jamais su, avant d'arriver ici, pourquoi elle perdait du sang une fois par mois, et à chaque fois elle s'inquiétait. Mais une servante lui avait appris que ça n'avait rien de dangereux et c'était tout à fais normal. Voyant son ignorance dans plein de chose intime de la vie d'une femme, et quelque explication sur les hommes, elle lui avait patiemment expliqué toute les choses importantes pour une fille de son âge qui attirait, au grand malheur des deux hommes de sa vie, le regard de plusieurs personne de l'espèce masculine.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle entra et bu la potion que lui préparait tout les jours des servantes. Ce remède avait pour but de diminué les crampes menstruelles, d'empêcher les grossesses et d'arrêter le saignement. Elle entendit alors l'appelle télépathique de Shruikan, la réclamant. Elle enleva son uniforme de combat avant d'enfiler une tunique blanche et de descendre jusqu'à la salle du trône.

XxxX

Galbatorix soupira. Sa fille lui avait parlé de sa mission et comme il savait les elfes puissants, il ne voulait pas attirer leur colère sur la disparition de l'une des leurs. Il avait donc pensé à un plan. Il enverrait Zanith terminer sa mission en lui demandant de l'espionner pour lui. Aussi de mettre en travers les plans des Vardens. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant sa fille. Sa tunique blanche et ses longs cheveux tressés lui donnait un air de déesse. Zanith ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

« Vous vouliez me voir, père? »

Père… Ce mot l'avait toujours procurer une grande joie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Oui, j'ai pensé à tout ce que tu m'avais dit et j'ai pensé à quelque chose. »

Il lui donna son plan. À mesure qu'il avança, Zanith devenait de plus en plus blême, mais le roi ne s'en rendit point compte. Quand il eut fini, elle redevint normal et accepta sans hésitation sa mission. Il lui fallait payer vengeance à ce Eragon de malheur. Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front et lui conseiller d'utiliser son ancien nom, Galbatorix la regarda partir. Il eut alors une petite pensée étrange : Il imaginait l'enfant de sa fille. Il serait sans doute puissant, Zanith et lui étant eux même très fort. Mais…si l'enfant était aussi le fils de Murtagh. De cette union, il ne pouvais qu'avoir que les plus forts. Si le fils de Morzan demandait la main à sa fille, il accepterait sans hésitant. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une amitié… pour l'instant.

XxxX

Zanith couru jusqu'à la maison des dragons. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y découvrire Murtagh. Elle le salua d'un grand sourire avant de commencer à seller Améthyste. Une servante lui apportant un peu de provision. La princesse prit ses armes et les attacha sur elle. Murtagh se leva, soupçonneux.

« Où vas-tu? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Finir ma mission. Père me la ordonné. »

Son compagnon blêmit. Galbatorix était-il fou? Il envoyait sa fille droit dans la gueule du loup.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami », fit Zanith en posant une main sur son bras. Elle semblait lire dans ses pensées. « Ce n'est pas dangereux. »

Murtagh avait l'impression qu'il ne la reverrait jamais vivante. Il fallait. Il fallait qu'il l'encourage avant qu'elle ne parte. Pour toujours… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il la serra dans les bras. Zanith lui rendit son étreinte, pensant que c'était un signe d'amitié, n'étant pas habituée à ces trucs la. Confiant, Murtagh la regarda avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, provoquant la surprise de la l'elfe. Il les enleva tout de suite après.

« Réussi bien ta mission, trois-quart d'elfe », chuchota-t-il à son oreille en la relâchent.

Zanith, bien qu'encore abasourdit pas le baiser, lui écrasa le pied. Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle de cette façon. Murtagh retint une grimace de douleur avant de tourner les talons et de partir. La princesse enfourcha son dragon qui décolla. En vol, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, là où son ami l'avait embrassé.

_« Alors, le dragonnier a embrassé sa protégée »_, sourit Améthyste, alors qu'elle traversait en vitesse Uru'baen.

Zanith de répondit pas, songeuse.

XxxX

Les villageois hurlèrent d'horreur en voyant un immense dragon violet voler vers Aberon, la capital du Surda. Améthyste se déposa en douceur alors que plusieurs gardes arrivaient en courant. Zanith songea à la douce chaleur du Surda. Regardant la troupe d'humain armée de joujou, elle aperçu une elfe au côté d'une grande femme noir et d'une gamine. Ces trois femmes s'approchèrent de la dragonnière.

« Je désire voir Eragon, le Tueur d'Ombre. », cria Zanith au public.

L'elfe au cheveux noirs s'approcha et la dévisagea, ainsi que son dragon.

« Qui es-tu? », demanda-t-elle, froidement.

« Je suis Maude, petite-fille du Sage en Deuil. », répondit-elle sur le même ton en ancien langage.

Arya resta abasourdit. C'est alors qu'un garçon blond sortit de la foule, suivit d'une dragonne bleu.

« Je suis Eragon, et voici Saphira… » Il s'arrêta net en voyant Améthyste. Comment était-ce possible? Un autre dragonnier venu s'allier au Varden? Ou alors un ami de l'empire.

« Je suis venue de la pars d'Oromis, mon aïeul, pour venir en aide aux Vardens, humain », cracha la princesse de l'Alagaësia en ancien langage. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon. En plus, il ne ressemblait de rien en rien à son frère. Murtagh était plus beau, plus mature, et il embrassait sûrement mieux.

_« Zanith… »_, la gronda sa dragonne.

La jeune fille fit un effort surelfe pour ne pas sourire. Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avait changé.

« Tu en as mit du temps », de moqua une voix.

Un homme sortit alors de la foule. Et cet homme, Zanith l'aurai reconnu entre mille.

Vanìr

**XxxX**

**Voilà. Un petit chapitre cour sans grande aventure ou révélation. Juste un chapitre de la vie dans le château et la mission. Mais c'était voulu pour le prochain chapitre..**

**Vous avez des idées à me transmettre? Je les accepte! ( Sauf yaoi)**

**Lemon? Oui ou Non?**

**¤Review?¤**

**Loveitachi qui vous assure que le prochain chapitre sera plus long et qui veux beaucoup de review pour avoir le courage de le poster.**

**Prochain chapitre: Une princesse rebelle.**


	4. Une princesse rebelle

**Le chapitre quatreuh! Ben oui, quatreuh! Chapitre plutôt calme, plus de parole qu'autre chose. Hummmmm. Assez court. J'ai dû le couper, sinon, ça faisait drôle.**

**Oui, il y aura un lemon dans ma fic, mais je vais le séparer pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire. Je ne sais pas quand il va être posté.**

**Ça se corse entre Zanith et Arya. Elles n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer, toutes les deux.**

**Enjoy!**

**Une princesse rebelle.**

**XxxX**

Assis autour d'une table, une tasse de thé à la main, Arya, Nasuada, Orrin, Angela, Elva, Orik, Eragon et Vanìr regardait Zanith avec une intensité or du commun. Celle-ci, droite et fière comme son père lui avait montré, de cillait pas. Arya essuya le sang de sa lèvre d'un revers de la main. Dès que la dragonnière avait vu Vanìr, une rage soudaine s'était emparée d'elle et elle avait voulu se défouler. Résultat, Arya avait reçu un coup de poing dans la figure. Jalousie? Peut-être. Après s'être ''excusée'' auprès de l'elfe féminin, elle s'était tourné vers un Eragon plus que furieux en lui donnant un collier venant de la part de son grand-père. Celui-ci l'avait regardé avec un regard mauvais dès qu'il avait pris l'anneau de cristal dans sa main. Nasuada avait emmené les deux dragonniers, les deux elfes , la sorcière et l'enfant, le roi et Orik qui représentait maintenant les nains dans son bureau. Zanith soupira avant de regarder d'un air indifférent le chat qui s'était faufiler sur ses genoux.

« Vous allez me regardez de cette façon toute la journée? », grogna-t-elle avec son accent si particulier qu'il avait charmer bien des hommes. Le prononcement de ses ''R'' était si rouler qu'on aurait dit un ''L''. « Ou on va enfin parler? »

Le chat leva la tête.

_« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. »,_ fit Solembum et léchant sa patte.

Vanìr se leva et se mit à marcher autour de la table, les doigts frôlant celle-ci. Son regard vert et impassible se posant sur ceux froid de la princesse. Améthyste, qui se trouvait allongée derrière la dragonnière, lâcha un grognement sourd. _Elfe arrogant_. Vanìr stoppa net, visiblement inquiet.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as tardé? A-ce que je sache, Amé est un dragon rapide. »

« Ne l'appelle jamais aussi familièrement, elfe », siffla Zanith, n'ayant visiblement aucun instinct de survie, car les personnes présentes auraient bien pu l'attaquer. Elle resta confiante, les leçons de magie de son père et de vols de Shruikan lui avaient fait augmenté sa puissance. Et les combats d'escrime avec Murtagh l'avaient rendu plus forte. « J'ai tardé car j'ai eu des…. Complications sur la route. Améthyste et moi avons fini blessées. »

« Quelle genre…. De complications? », demanda Eragon, méfiant.

Zanith se tourna vers lui, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

« Mais tu le sais, Tueur d'ombre. Dans le désert, plein de gens sont là. Autant les bons…. Que les méchants. ». Elle croisa les bras avant de reprendre d'une voix ferme et rapide. « J'ai été attaquée, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ceci était la raison de mon retard. » Elle se pencha vers son rival et chuchota : « Et tu sais le temps que ça prend, soigné une blessure de… Raz'zac! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, souriante.

_« Tu mens comme tu parles, Zanith »_, chuchota Améthyste. « _Tu mens très bien, tu sais. »_

Le sang d'Eragon bouillit dans ses veines. Lui et Roran n'étaient pas encore partit chercher Katrina, à cause de la blessure du dernier. Et il rêvait de les tuer. C'est monstre avaient fait plusieurs victimes, dont blesser une alliée.

Zanith se tourna vers Saphira, qui se trouvait derrière Eragon. Elle lui parla en ancien langage, en utilisant la technique elfe, cachant ainsi une partit de la vérité.

« Eka fricai un Shur'tugal, Skulblaka. »

La dragonne releva la tête, incertaine, mais acquiesça doucement. C'est mot parurent rassurée la troupe. Seuls Nasuada, Orik et Orrin ne comprirent pas le sens, mais en voyant Eragon se détendre, ils surent que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

_« Ou plutôt », _ricana Améthyste. _« Eka fricai Murtagh un Shur'tugal, Skulblaka. Je suis une amie de Murtagh et une dragonnière, Dragonne. »_

Zanith se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Comme ils étaient facile à berner, ces idiots de Vardens.

« Bon, puisque vous n'avez plus rien à dire. » Elle se leva, les salua d'un furtif mouvement de tête et sortit de la salle, Amé sur les talons. Orik s'enflamma et se tourna vers Vanìr.

« Elfe! Doit-on lui faire confiance. », explosa le nain, furieux.

« Si elle serait venue plus tôt au Surda, j'aurais dit oui, mais maintenant qu'elle est arrivée avec trois semaines de retard, je l'ignore. », murmura-t-il. « Elle n'est plus la petite fille timide que j'avais connu. Elle semble… indifférente à notre cause, alors qu' il y a pas longtemps, elle aurait tout fais pour détruire Galbatorix. Je sens qu'elle cache une terrible vérité, mais je ne sais pas quoi! La blessure du Raz'az semble faux, car elle aurait pu facilement se soigné. Malgré les belles paroles qu'elle t'a dit, Saphira, je….. je crois qu'elle a fait _exprès_ d'oublier un mot. »

Eragon se leva brusquement. Il se tourna vers l'elfe et lui dit :

« Si c'est comme ça, je vais l'espionner! Nous pourrons savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé. »

Vanìr lui lança un regard inquiet alors qu'Eragon et son dragon sortait de la salle. Arya posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Il lui lança un pâle sourire. Pourquoi Maude avait-elle autant changé?

XxxX

Dans ses appartements, Zanith se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma doucement les yeux. Shruikan entreprit d'entrer en contact avec elle. Elle lui assura que tout se passait comme prévu. Il lui annonça une nouvelle important qui la surpris. Le dragon fit par des mots d'encouragement de son père et rompit le contact au moment même où l'on cognait à sa porte.

« Entrez », fit-elle, lasse.

Eragon pénétra prudemment dans la chambre. Zanith le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

« Que veux-tu, Shur'tugal? », demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

« Je….. »

Il lui raconta la mésaventure de Carvahall et l'enlèvement de Katrina par les Raz'acs. Il tremblait de rage. En fait, il ne partageait pas les soupçons de Vanìr. Il voulait totalement sauver Katrina, quitte à être avec Maude.

« J'ai besoins de ton aide, Maude », l'implora-t-il. Zanith fronça les sourcils. Elle devait d'abord informer son père de l'intention d'éliminer ces monstres.

« Laisse moi y penser. »

Elle le congédia d'un geste de la main. Bien sur, tuer les Raz'acs lui ferait plaisir, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas déplaire à son père adoré! Étrangement, ce fut Thorn qui répondit à son appel.

_« Zanith! »,_ s'exclama-t-il, heureux.

_« Thorn! Comment ça va? »_

_« Plutôt bien, même si Murtagh est toujours aussi grognon. Bref, que veux-tu? »_

La princesse de l'Alagaësia lui raconta tout ce qu'Eragon lui avait dit. Le dragon rouge resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. Il lui demanda d'attendre pendant qu'il contactait le fils de Morzan qui était en réunion avec Galbatorix. Zanith resta quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet. La voix de son père se mit alors à raisonner dans son esprit.

_« Tue les Raz'acs! », _fit-il. Il avait l'air en colère. _« Ces êtres incapable d'obéir aux ordres ne mérite pas de vivre! »_

Le contact se rompit sèchement. Zanith resta abasourdit. Son père était… différent. Ses mots froid et dur. Oubliant le sentiments étrange qui l'envahissait, elle sortit en courant de la pièce et dévala les escaliers qui menait à la nouvelle maison des Dragons. Elle croisa Saphira qu'elle ignora superbement et partit rejoindre Améthyste.

_« Je déteste cette dragonne! », _s'exclama la bête mauve. _« Elle se prend pour la reine du monde! »_

Zanith sourit faiblement. Elle lui raconta sa conversation avec Eragon, les révélations de Shruikan, les quelques mots échangés avec Thorn et la froideur du roi. Amé resta songeuse quelques minutes. Ce qu'elle lui révéla enfin lui causa un choc.

_« Tu sais… je sais que Galbatorix est ton père, mais… je ne crois pas qu'il est aussi pur qu'il te le montre. »_

_« …Dit moi le fond de ta pensée, Améthyste. Il est important qu'on se dise tout. Insulte mon père, si tu veux. Car je commence à douter de sa sincérité. »_

_« Justement! Je crois que Galbatorix nous manipule autant que les Vardens manipules Eragon pour leurs propres désirs. Comme le disait Murtagh : L'empire est bon, c'est seulement le roi qui est mauvais. Le problème avec les Vardens, c'est qu'ils veulent tout rasé sur leur chemin. »_

Zanith sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Améthyste continua.

_« Moi, je ne suis pour aucun camp. Je suis neutre. Nous sommes des êtres vivants! Je… »_ Elle fit une pause. _« Je crois que la nouvelle caste de dragonniers ne devrait rien jugé. Elle équilibrerait la paix dans le monde. Je pense… que toi, moi, Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon, Saphira et le nouveau dragon qui va sûrement éclore devront combattre l'Empire __**et**__ les Vardens. » _

_« … »_

Zanith éclata en sanglot. Se savoir fait manipuler toute sa vie, autant par les elfes que par son père, était quelque chose d'épouvantable.

_« Nous détruirons les Raz'acs! Nous combattrons l'Empire et les Vardens! Et je sauverais Murtagh coûte que coûte! Nous, les nouveaux dragonniers, forgerons un nouveau monde! Là où tous les peuples, Urgals, Nains, Elfes et Humain pourront se fréquenter en toute sécurité. Le reigne des dragonniers renaîtra en paix et harmonie!__Je suis __**la princesse rebelle!**__ », hurla Zanith. _

Elle avait maintenant un but dans sa vie. Et même la mort ne l'empêcherait pas de l'accomplir.

**XxxX**

**Nul? Bah…. ****Fallait j'arrange un peu l'histoire. Tout commence maintenant!… Désolé pour le retard. Mon ordi à pêté… **

**Review….?**

**¤loveitachi¤**


	5. Premier baiser d'un dragonnier

**Salut! C'est moi…. Loveitachi. Bref. Je vois que vous êtes prêt(e) pour ce chapitre 5. Un peu d'action, un peu de charabia et…. de la romance! Oui oui, bien sur. Bref, bref.**

**Au fait, la fic est presque finie. Je sais, je sais! Elle est courte, mais j'avais prévu une fin triste et je ne peu plus ralentir le temps de cette fin! Il ne reste donc que deux à cinq chapitre ( de la façon de couper les chapitres) pour cette fic.**

**Mais rassurer vous! J'ai prévu d'autre choses pour vous! Une autre fic qui se nommera : La fille de cristal**

**Voici le résumé : _On connaît les Elfes, les Nains, les Humains, les Urgals et les dragons. Mais les fées elles? Elles existes non?Pendant leur périples vers Gil'ead, Murtagh et Eragon vont en croiser une en piteux état. Mais où sont donc ses ailes?_**

**ou**

**Titre : Ça arrive toujours à moi ces trucs là .'**

**Résumé :_ Il y a deux minutes, j'écoutais tranquillement un film chez moi, mais maintenant, je suis dans une forêt avec comme compagnie des personnes pas très sympathique. Vous en voyez beaucoup, vous, des gens avec des cornes sur la tête et qui disent être des Urgals? Moi non._**

**Sympa non? M'enfin, si vous les aimez, faites moi signe, car je crois que je vais m'amuser à les publier.**

**La production sera plus lente, car ce qui rime avec école, c'est Étude et Devoir, les pires choses de la vie qui nous empêche d'avoir du temps pour écrire. M'enfin, faut arrêter d'être déprimé dans la vie.**

**Dernière chose. Pas de lemon dans cette fanfic car ça marcherais pas avec la fin triste ou sinon la relation sera _trop_ rapide.**

**Et maintenant, place au spectacle!**

**Enjoy!**

**P-S : J'ai prêté mes deux livres d'Eragon à ma meilleure amie, alors s'il y a des fautes dans le texte ( car j'utilise les livres pour l'ancien langage et pour connaître les personnalités des personnages), faites moi en signe et pardonnez moi.**

**Premier baiser d'un dragonnier.**

**XxxX**

« Rrahhhhhhhhh! », grogna Orik. Trois jours... trois jours que Maude avait disparu! Saphira lui avait annoncé que Maude était venue discuter avec son dragon, avant de partir sans un mot. Le conseil s'était réuni plusieurs fois pour discuter de l'affaire. Arya et Orik traitaient d'une trahison, Vanìr était incertain, Nasuada et Orrin restait songeur, Angela souriait à pleine dent et Eragon et son cousin s'inquiétait car son départ diminuait la chance que Katrina soit encore en vie. Oromis, qui était venu car Vanìr lui avait fait le message, semblait triste.

« Moi je dis que c'est une trahison! », s'exclama le Nain. Il jura. L'aïeul de la princesse rebelle prit la parole :

« Non… c'est impossible….Elle ne ferait jamais cela! » Il semblait avoir perdu son assurance. Sa petite-fille. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été son seul espoir, sa seule raison de vivre. Mais où était-elle? Maude….. la jeune Maude…. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'aimait tellement. La fille de son enfant, de son unique enfant...

. Glaedr reprit la discussion qui commençait à s'enflammer car tous avait une idée différente.

« _Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous aurait trahi. »_, fit-il. Eragon entreprit de redire les paroles pour que tout le monde comprennent. _« Mais…Il y a toujours un risque qu'elle ai trouvé son père… »_

« Et qui est son père? », demanda Arya, soupçonneuse.

Le dragon doré hésita longuement avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

_« Gal… »_

La porte s'ouvrit à grande volé, et une elfe aux longs cheveux blonds tressés entra avec quelque chose dans la main droite, suivit d'une rouquine qui semblait dans un état de choc et d'un homme blême.

« Katrina! », cria Roran. Il couru jusqu'à sa fiancée, fusilla Sloan du regard, et entreprit de rassuré la rouquine qui avait éclaté en sanglot en lui murmura des mots doux à son oreille tout en la serrant d'une façon protecteur.

Zanith regarda longuement l'assemblé. Améthyste en profita pour entrer à son tour dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était assez grande pour contenir un autre dragon aussi gros que Glaedr. D'un geste brusque, elle lança la chose sur la table, et Eragon reconnu sur-le-champ les têtes des Raz'acs. Il leva des yeux à la fois étonnés et remerciant à la dragonnière, qui fixa d'un air mauvais son grand-père.

« J'ai tué les Raz'acs et leurs parents. Puis j'ai ramené Katrina et son père, Sloan, à Aberon. » Elle se tourna vers son rival. « Eragon, tu es faible. Car j'ai facilement tué ces montres. Mais je te remercie malgré tout pour ton aide. Ceci est sarcastique. »

Elle s'inclina hypocritement devant le conseil et sortit brusquement de la pièce, sa dragonne sur les talons. Un silence lourd se fit et on entendit seulement les pleurs de la rouquine. Eragon se tourna vers Sloan, l'air surpris et inquiet.

« Elle… a vraiment tué les Raz'acs? », balbutia-t-il.

Le boucher resta muet. Nasuada prit la parole d'une voix ferme et grave.

« Parle! »

« Je….l'ignore. Elle est entré brusquement dans la salle où ma fille et moi étions enchaînés. Ces….monstres ce sont rués sur elle, mais elle a levé la main droite, marmonnée quelque chose et ils ont explosés. »

Il semblait nerveux et terrorisé. Normal pour ce qu'il venait de subir. Oromis et Glaedr comprirent que leurs soupçons étaient fondés. Maude n'aurait jamais pu tué à elle seule des êtres comme les Raz'acs. Elle avait rencontré son père, c'était assuré. Le silence se fit pendant un long moment. Arya posa enfin une question à Oromis et à Glaedr. Elle semblait nerveuse et tendue.

« Qui….est le père de Maude? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente et mesurée.

Les deux aînés hésitèrent un moment, avant que le dragonnier ne répondre d'une voix triste tout en fermant les yeux de douleur. Il doutait de la réaction des autres.

« Galbatorix »

Ça ne se fit pas attendre. Katrina hoqueta un cri de peur avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglot. Sloan resta figé, apeuré. Roran, sera les poings et murmura un juron. Arya, Orik et Vanìr sortirent leur armes de leur fourreaux. Angela sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la porte, prête à courir en tant de besoin pour aller chercher Zanith au moyen de la force. Orrin et Nasuada se levèrent brusquement. Saphira lâcha un cri féroce et Eragon regarda son maître la bouche ouvert, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Mais Oromis ne mentait jamais.

« Je ne sais par quel sort il a charmé ma fille, mais je sais qu'elle est tombée enceinte de lui….. Il…. Il a violé mon enfant…..! »

Nasuada, remit de son choc, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il tremblait et il semblait être sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

« Maude n'est pas le crime, elle est le produit de ce viol…. », tenta-t-elle de le rassurer

Mais il laissa ses larmes couler. Sa fille…. Son unique fille violée par Galbatorix….

XxxX

« Allez, va la voir! », s'exclama Thorn, exaspéré par l'entêtement de son ami.

« Je te dit qu'elle ne les partages pas », renonça Murtagh, accrocher à un des pics de son dragon. « Je sais qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. »

Survolant les plaines du désert du Hadarac, le dragon rouge resta songeur. Murtagh n'était qu'un idiot après tout! S'il ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments à Zanith, c'était son problème. Mais il était tanné de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments! Qu'il le dise et il le sera s'elle l'aime. C'est pas compliqué! Non? Thorn grogna. Il ne comprenait pas tous des humains.

Murtagh se remit à se plaindre. Énervé, le dragon fit un tour sur lui même, manquant de faire tombé son dragonnier.

« Tu es fou ou quoi?! », s'écria le jeune homme. « J'ai failli tombé! »

Il eut pour seule réponse un battement de la queue. Murtagh se renfrogna sur sa selle. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent fouetter son visage bronzé. Le doux visage de celle qui faisait battre son cœur apparut dans ses pensées. Où était-elle? Allait-elle bien? Était-elle heureuse avec Eragon? Avait-elle vaincu les Raz'acs? Des milliers de questions sans réponse se multipliait dans son esprit.

« Tiens, c'est Améthyste », souligna Thorn en virant vers la gauche. Murtagh sursauta. Zanith était dans le coin! Mais que faisait-elle là?

« Tu pourras enfin lui avouer tes sentiments », plaisanta le dragon rouge.

« Thorn! », s'offusqua le dragonnier, rougissant malgré lui.

Améthyste, qui les avaient aperçu, vola vers eux. Elle paraissait joyeuse de les voir. Murtagh remarqua avec étonnement que la dragonne mauve ne portait plus sa selle et que Zanith n'était pas sur son dos. Il posa la question par télépathie à Amé.

« Elle se baigne plus loin, dans la forêt plus bas, à environs trois lieux d'ici. », lui répondit-elle.

Le dragonnier acquiesça doucement. Les dragons volèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'endroit désigné, assez loin pour que Zanith ne les remarques, et Thorn proposa à Améthyste d'aller chasser, ce qu'elle accepta sans masquer son plaisir. Murtagh descendit de son dragon, avant que ceux-ci disparaissait dans les cieux. Comprenant que son dragon venait de le piéger, le dragonnier marcha presque à contrecœur entres les arbre à la rechercher de l'elfe blonde. Il l'a trouva enfin, se baignant toute habillée dans un petit lac à l'eau pure. Au milieu de l'endroit, Zanith le remarqua et un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage pâle.

« Murtagh! Viens me rejoindre! », s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de le revoir.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il enleva sa chemise et ses bottes avant de plongé dans l'eau et de rejoindre son amie. Il constata que l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule alors que Zanith devait se débattre pour garder la tête à découvert.

Doucement, il lui prit la taille et elle s'accrocha à lui, entourant sa taille de ses jambes blanches. Encouragé, Murtagh lui leva le menton et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une douce chaleur s'empara de son être. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien dans sa vie.

Au début, Zanith se débattit légèrement, ne comprenant pas son geste étrange, mais Murtagh la tenait fermement. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se laissa aller, saisissant son message. Le baiser passa d'un baiser timide à passionné. L'elfe n'empêcha pas les lèvres brûlantes du jeune homme caresser les siennes, ni sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, toujours enlacés. Zanith sourit.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que les elfes expriment leur amour, mais c'est agréable », fit-elle, en lui caressant la joue.

« Montre moi comment », exigea-t-il d'une voix douce que peu de monde avait entendu jusqu'à ce jour.

Elle se leva et caressa son oreille du bout de son nez. Des frissons de plaisir parcouru le corps de Murtagh. C'était certes plaisant, mais il préférait les baisers. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent longuement. Pour faire plaisir à la femme qu'il aimait, il lui prodigua la caresse qu'elle lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. À son grand étonnement, Zanith frémit de plaisir, plus que lui. Il comprit que la peau des elfes était très sensibles.

« Je le savais! », se moqua une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et firent volte-face. De la fumée sortit des naseaux du dragon rouge, alors que la dragonne violette poussa un grognement qui ressemblait davantage à un rire qu'à autre chose. Les deux amoureux baissèrent la tête et rougirent en même temps. Ils marchèrent main dans la main vers la rive. Zanith essora ses cheveux avec ses mains, alors que Murtagh remettait sa chemise.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, les quatre amis discutèrent de tout et de rien, la dragonnière dans les bras de son prince charmant. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de remarquer que le regard de l'elfe s'était figée. Intrigué, il la sonda, avant de découvrir une voix d'homme lui parlant en ancien langage. Et ce n'était pas celle de Galbatorix. Elle lui intima de revenir sur le champ. Zanith se tourna vers Murtagh, l'air inquiète.

« Il faut que je retourne au Surda », fit-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de se relever. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, avant que Murtagh voit la femme de sa vie s'envoler sur son dragon.

« Elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas? », plaisanta Thorn en suivant le regard de son dragonnier.

Murtagh cru plus sage de ne pas répondre.

**XxxX**

**Bon! Je sais que le chapitre était cour, mais il est une heure du matin et je suis crevée. Et comme je suis impatiente de vous l'envoyer, je le relis une dernière fois et je le poste**

**Z'aimer le couple Murtagh/Zanith?**

**Et lequel entre mes deux nouvelles idées vous préférez? On va faire un petit vote. Lui qui en remporte le plus sera le premier à être publier :P**

**Loveitachi**

**Prochain chapitre : ****La prédiction d'Angela se réalise : Mourir en protégeant un être cher.**


	6. La prédiction d’Angela se réalise : Mour

**Je sais, ça été long, mais c'est comme si je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire ce chapitre… car il est tristounet à la fin. C'est le dernier chapitre.**

**La fic ''Ça arrive toujours à moi ces trucs là'' va changer pour'' l'ordre des rôdeurs'', car ça représentera plus la fic… Il sera publier bientôt. **

**Enjoy!**

**La prédiction d'Angela se réalise : Mourir en protégeant un être cher.**

**XxxX **

_« Veux-tu que je te lise ton avenir? », demanda Angela à la dragonnière elfe._

_« Lire…mon avenir? », s'interrogea la jeune femme. _

_La sorcière acquiesça. Zanith décida alors d'accepter l'offre. Elle s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau d'Angela, et regarda cette dernière prononcer des paroles en ancien langage, avant de laisser tomber les os sur le sol. La vielle femme leva un regard triste sur Zanith. _

_« Ta vie s'achève. Il ne te reste que quelques jours. »_

_La princesse resta de marbre, même s'elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Il est difficile de savoir qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps à vivre. _

_« Mais avant de mourir, tu accompliras de nobles gestes, dont celui de sauver un ami d'une terrible malédiction. »_

_« Comment je vais mourir? », demanda Zanith._

_« Tu mourra en protégeant un être cher de la mort. Tu te sacrifiera pour lui… »_

Voilà ce que songeait la jeune elfe en regardant le combat qui s'étendait devant elle. Sur une colline, assez loin du combat, son grand-père à ses côtés, elle observa la guerre des Plaines Brûlantes. Un autre combat y faisait rage. Les Vardens et les elfes contre l'empire. Son père, qui n'était pas présent, avait l'avantage. Oromis lui avait interdit dit participer, craignant pour sa vie.

Mais là, quelque part, Murtagh combattait loin d'elle. Eragon aussi. Le combat entre eux deux n'avait pas commencé, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Derrière elle, Améthyste grogna. Toutes deux savaient que ce jour étaient le dernier. Elles le sentaient au plus profond de leurs êtres.

Tu mourra en protégeant un être cher de la mort. Tu te sacrifiera pour lui… 

Ces mots l'hantaient depuis quelques jours. Elle n'en avait pipé mot à son aïeul. Elle savait déjà quoi faire avant son décès. Elle aiderait Eragon et Murtagh à accomplir leurs destinées.

Zanith ferma les yeux. Elle avait le cœur lourd depuis longtemps. Soudain, une grand chaleur l'envahit, suivit d'un sentiment de confort. Un voix douce et chaleureuse lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille. Une voix d'homme. Puis, des paroles féminines s'en suivi, accompagnée des sons délicieux que lui murmurait un autre homme au creux de son oreille, elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Murtagh. Une dernière voix se présenta, encore une voix d'une femme. Toutes leurs paroles détendirent les muscles de Zanith. C'était extrêmement rassurant.

''_Mama…''_, songea l'elfe. _'' Merci à vous tous''_

Un cris féroce la ramena à la réalité. Deux dragons, un rouge et un bleu, se battaient dans le ciel. Murtagh et Eragon! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Saphira se mit à prendre l'avantage.

'' _Maintenant!'', _fit la voix douce du premier homme qui lui avait parlé.

Comprenant que c'était ses dernières minutes, Zanith sauta sur le dos de la dragonne, malgré les protestations de son grand-père et fonça sur le duo.

« Maude…. », s'effraya Oromis en la voyant foncée vers les deux autres dragons. Il enfourcha Glaedr qui partit à la poursuite d'Améthyste.

_« Tu sais quoi faire, hein? », _cria Zanith à son dragon.

_« N'oublie pas que je suis ta conscience! »_

Oubliant peur et haine, Amé fonça droit sur Saphira, brusquement, violemment. Elle agrippa sauvagement la dragonne bleu par le cou avec sa gueule, et lui fit perdre l'orientation en dégringola comme une flèche. Améthyste savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. À la dernière seconde, elle lâcha prise et fit un virage serré vers la droit, et atterrit avec douceur sur le sol dure et rocailleux des Plaines Brûlantes.

N'ayant pas eut de chance, Saphira fut projetée sur la terre et fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Tous les muscles endoloris, elle se releva difficilement, prête à faire face à son adversaire. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Eragon de voir Maude descendre tranquillement d'Améthyste.

« Ma…ude… », balbutia le dragonnier.

Thorn atterrit élégamment à son tour près du dragon mauve. Murtagh descendit de son dragon, refermant quelques blessures au passage . Glaedr prit place près d'Eragon, Oromis regardant lui aussi avec stupéfaction, sa petite-fille sauter dans les bras du parjure et l'embrasser passionnément.

« Non… », s'effraya-t-il. « Elle ne peut pas nous avoir trahis… »

Ne se souciant nullement des personnes qui les regardaient, les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent encore longuement, avant que, manque d'oxygène, leur étreintes prirent fin. Murtagh caressa la belle joue pâle de la femme qu'il aimait, les cheveux de celle-ci attachés sur sa nuque. Il lui murmura son amour, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et se tourna vers son frère et son beau-grand-père. Il dégaina son épée, suivit par Zanith. Zar'roc et Liebe se mirent à briller en même temps. Oromis sortit Naegling de son fourreau, sachant qu'il n'avait pas la forme de combattre, mais voulant par tous les moyens de raisonner sa petite-fille. Eragon fit de même, regrettant l'épée varden qu'il avait à la main.

Les dragons firent des cercles autours des combattants, qui eux, se regardaient sans broncher, cherchant un signe qui pourrait leur permettre de commencer. Zanith attaqua la première. Son coup, rapide et puissant, rencontra la lame dorée de Naegling. Le combat commençait. Le dernier de la semi-elfe.

Malgré le fait qu'il était estropié, Oromis para toute les attaques de son mieux, même s'il attrapait écorchure ci et là. Il fut surpris par l'habileté de sa fille. Mais où avait-elle appris tout ces mouvement. Galbatorix fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il regarda au coin de l'œil son protégé, Eragon, qui combattait le Parjure. Un match serrer se déroulait entre eux. Cette inattention de la part de l'aîné lu valut un coup d'épée dans la cuisse, lui prodiguant une douleur atroce.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Pépé! », cria Zanith en s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas. Elle prononça des mots en ancien langage, et Oromis hurla de douleur. Il s'effondra sur le sol, couvert de sueur et de sang. Après plusieurs efforts, il réussi à se mettre à genoux, avant de sentir la lame glacée de l'arme de sa petite-fille sur sa gorge.

« Meurt », siffla-t-elle dans une rage inexplicable. Résigné, Oromis ne bougea pas d'un poil, attendant la lame fatidique lui tranchant la tête.

Le coup de vint pas.

« MURTAGH! », hurla Zanith en se tournant vivement vers les deux autres dragonniers.

Tout se passa au ralentit. Zar'roc tomba sur le sol après qu'Eragon eut blessé le poignet de son frère. Déterminé, le jeune homme empoigna solidement son épée varden, et visa le cœur de Murtagh. Il poussa un cris de guerre en sentant la lame s'enfoncée dans de la chair.

« Non… », murmura Murtagh, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le coup qui lui était destiné transperça le cœur d'un corps féminin. Zanith. Elle cracha du sang et leva ses yeux sombres vers Eragon, qui, tout aussi stupéfait que son frère et son mentor, hoqueta.

Les yeux de l'elfe blond étaient injectés de sang. Le liquide rouge dégoulinait aussi de ses lèvres rosées. On voyait la vie sortir du corps de la princesse.

« A…d…ieu….le…serm…ent… », fit Zanith, la voix rauque et tremblante, sentant ses forces diminuées. Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel. « Att…ends…moi…Mama… ».

Elle rendit son dernier soupir. Son corps sans vie s'effondra sur le sol, alors qu'Améthyste poussait un cri déchirant et que son cadavre tombait sur la roche.

Mortes.

Elles étaient mortes.

« NOOOOOOOOON! », hurla Murtagh dans le désespoir. Il se précipita sur le corps de sa bien aimée, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. Eragon recula de quelques pas, avant que ses jambes refusent de le soutenir. _Il avait tué la fille de l'Empereur, la petite-fille de son mentor et la fiancée de son frère. _Il éclata en sanglot.

Tremblant, Oromis s'approcha du cadavre de sa fille. Il s'accroupit près de Murtagh, qui prononçait des paroles inaudibles, mais remplis de souffrance.

Le visage se la princesse était souriant. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, une larme cristalline roulant sur sa joue. Il avait oublié la douleur de sa cuisse. Son unique raison de vivre avait disparu à tout jamais.

« Eragon! », cria la voix enjouée de Nasuada. Elle était suivie d'Arya, d'Angela et de Roran. Tous couraient vers les dragonniers. « On a gagné! On a… »

Elle stoppa net. Ses yeux regardant Murtagh, Eragon et Oromis. Puis, son regard se tourna vers les dragons, assis près d'une forme violette.

« Non….! »

Ils s'approchèrent du groupe en larme. Roran posa une main devant sa bouche en voyant le corps de l'elfe. Arya resta pétrifié. Des larmes se mirent à glisser le long des joues de Nasuada, alors qu'Angela baissait la tête, pour ne plus voir l'horrible spectacle.

« Non… »

Elle s'assit près d'Eragon, alors que celui-ci levait ses yeux larmoyants vers sa Suzeraine.

« Je…. l'ai tué », sanglota-t-il. « Elle s'est sacrifiée pour Murtagh. »

« Comme je l'avais prédis », chuchota la sorcière.

Oromis se leva vivement, enragée.

« VOUS L'AVEZ SU! ET VOUS NOUS AVEZ RIEN DIT! », explosa-t-il.

« Je savais qu'elle allait mourir », rectifia Angela. « Quand à vous le dire, c'était le choix de Maude. »

« Zanith », les interrompit la voix rauques de Murtagh. « Elle s'appelle Zanith. C'est le nom que lui a choisi Galbatorix. »

« Peut importe », siffla l'aîné. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la sorcière. « Vous auriez pu me dire qu'elle allait mourir! ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », dit Roran en se penchant vers le cops de la dragonnière. Il cueillit un morceaux de papier qui était pris dans sa main glacée. Une écriture douce et radieuse s'y dégageait. Tout le monde se tut, le regardant. Incapable de lire, il tendit le parchemin à Arya, qui se mit à lire à voix haute.

_Si quelqu'un lit ses mots, c'est que je suis morte._

_Je sais que je mourrais pendant la grande guerre des Plaines Brûlantes, en protégeant un être cher, comme l'a prédit Angela la sorcière. Ceci est mon testament, qu'on le remette à un des dragonniers des Vardens, où à mon père, Galbatorix. _

_J'ai découvert un moyens d'enlever les serments en anciens langage, avec un sort simple, mais ayant besoin de beaucoup de concentration mental. Alors Murtagh, dès que notre dernier baiser sera échangé, tu seras libre de tout tes soucies et de tes serments. Tu seras libre de ton choix de camps. Moi, personnellement, je te conseillerais de ne pas aller, ni chez les Vardens, ni chez mon père, mais sur ton propre sentier. _

_À Eragon, je lègue Liebe, mon épée, car je sais qu'il a besoin d'une arme de dragonnier. Lui et Murtagh font l'honneur de la lignée. Ils accompliront ensembles leurs destinées._

_Je veux être brûlée par mon grand-père et Vanir, à qui je leur doit mon enfance et mon apprentissage. Les cendres d'Améthystes et les miens seront remit dans des colliers de cristal, dans ma chambre à Aberon, et tous les dragonniers en possèderont un, même mon père. Toutes émotions négatives disparaîtrons_

_Je pars maintenant rejoindre ma mère, Morzan et Brom dans le monde des cieux, car ils m'attendent impatiemment. Sachez que malgré la mort, je veillerais sur l'Alagaësia. _

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Maude/Zanith_

_Princesse de l'Alagaësia_

_Dragonnière_

_Elfe_

**Épilogue **

Murtagh regarda les nuages dans le ciel. Il caressa doucement le collier de cristal qui pendait dans son cou. Dans ce bijoux contenait une partit des cendres de sa bien aimée.

« Que fais-tu? », demanda Eragon en arrêtant sa marche.

« Rien… »

Murtagh soupira et suivit son frère dans le village. Oromis, triste depuis la mort de sa fille, les regarda marcher, avant d'entendre un cris de douleurs. Les trois dragonniers se rendirent vers une vielle femme qui tenait dans ses bras le corps d'une fillette qui avait à peine atteint l'âge de la raison.

« Aidez là, Argetlam », supplia-t-elle.

Eragon posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine de l'enfant. Le cœur ne battait plus.

« Je suis désolée. », chuchota-t-il.

La mère hurla de douleur. Elle poussa des cris plaintifs et des lamentations. Pourquoi les dieux avaient-ils prit une fille aussi jeune. Ne sachant que faire, Murtagh pria.

_« Maman! »,_s'exclama la voix cristalline d'une enfant.

La vielle femme leva la tête, de même que les dragonniers. Oromis baissa les yeux vers le cadavre, puis vers la fillette transparente qui se tenait devant eux. Toutes activité cessa. Devant eux se tenait le fantôme du bambin.

_« Maman! Devine quoi?! Je vais faire un tour de dragon! Zanith me la promit! »_

Au nom de la princesse, les dragonniers tressaillire. Un dragon mauve apparu derrière la fillette, en même tant qu'une belle jeune femme vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche, ceint par la taille par un cordon argenté, toute aussi transparent que l'enfant.

« M…Maude », balbutia Oromis, sous le choc.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'elle, maintenant. »_, les rassura le fantôme.

Elle prit la main de l'enfant, avant de se retourner et de marcher tranquillement vers Améthyste. Elles disparurent.

« Que….ce passe-t-il? », s'effraya la veille femme.

« Ne vous inquiétez, gente dame, votre fille est en sécurité. Elle sera traitée comme une reine. », sourit Murtagh. Son cœur se détendit dans sa poitrine.

Zanith….

**_Fin_**

**Snif. J'ai carrément les larmes aux yeux. Pas vous? C'est vrai que je vois l'histoire dans ma tête. J'ai tenté de faire triste, je sais pas si j'ai réussit, à vous de me juger.**

**La fic est finie. L'avez-vous aimé au moins? C'est la première fic que je termine, et ça fait bizarre dans moi.**

**Laisser moi des reviews, et je vous promet de vous poster le premier chapitre de l'autre fic le plus tôt que je peux**

**Que toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire d'une elfe qui a dû faire ses choix me laisse une review, pour savoir si vous avez apprécier.**

**Pour l'ordre des rôdeurs, la fic sera Humoristique et Aventure. Il y aura une touche de romance, mais je ne garantie pas un Murtagh/Oc. Je sais par contre qu'il y aura un Eragon/Arya.**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit jusqu'à la fin.**

**Hasta luego! Hasta la vista, baby!**

_**¤Loveitachi¤**_


End file.
